mcfluffel_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Shoumoite52
'Shoumoite52 '''was a houseguest in Big Brother 1, Big Brother 2 a contestant on Total Drama Island and is currently a houseguest in Big Brother All Stars Biography Shou came into big brother 1 as a huge social and physical threat. He managed to win the first to veto competitions, then decided to lay low until the later stages of the game, where he got his first HOH, but Bunny managed to win the second life competition, meaning nobody would go home. He then won the power of veto the week after, and took his closest ally off the block. But he was then evicted in the final 6 for the first time by Kara, and Drew won the power of veto, and in the end was evicted 2-1 as a huge social threat. He then returned for big brother 2 alongside fellow alumni Kitty, he became an early threat in the game and was targeted by Blaine, but managed to win the BOTB securing his safety. He managed to win the HOH competition in week 2, but was dethroned when his nominees won the BOTB. In the same week, Tice attempted to backdoor him, but the house decided to flip, sending Millie in a 5-4 vote. He was also nominated for the third time in week 3 by Patterns, but managed to win the BOTB. At week 5, Shou won the HOH and was not dethroned, after the power of veto. A huge argument took place between Patterns, Sapphire, and Bore due to Blaine revealing Sapphire's plans to evict Shou. Bore and Blaine tried convincing Shou to backdoor Sapphire, but Patterns and Sapphire wanted Bore backdoored. Despite their requests, Shou decided to backdoor Andrea, which caused her eviction soon after. Shou won HOH again in part 1 of the triple eviction, and decided to target Bore for being a huge strategic threat, and this worked as he was evicted in a 4-3 vote. But after Bore was evicted, Shou was the next biggest target, and evicted alongside Blaine in the second half of the triple eviction with 0 votes to save. Host Opinion If I looked up Floater in the dictionary, your face will come up good sir, and that is a compliment as you were on good terms with EVERYONE, NO ONE wanted to evict or nominate you as your social game was AMAZING! however your game sadly came to an end, your goodbyes to the house pulled on everyones heart strings, even mine, with your good Physical game and GREAT Social game, you are a legend to look up to in future seasons, as you are definitely all star worthy. Shou, ngl after seeing your social game last season, I thought you would of done better. You still had a fantastic social game, but I feel like you became a threat too quickly, but I was honestly surprised no one voted to save you, because when people were talking about you, I only saw positive things 99% of the time. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Player History - ''Big Brother 2 Competition History Player History - Big Brother All-Stars Voting History Have/Have-Not History Competition History Category:Males Category:Notables Category:6th Place Category:9th Place Category:BB1 Houseguests Category:BB2 Houseguests Category:TDI Contestants